Kurumi Daisy
Kurumi Daisy is the second Cure to join the team in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She loves shopping and hanging out with her friends, but this blackens her Mirage Soul as she is doing this too often. Her catchphrase is "You won't be going any further with that!" and her happy catchphrase is usually either "This, this, this..." or "Alright!" Personality No one messes with Daisy when she is talking to her friends. She has many hobbies as well, but shopping is her favorite. This makes her a target for Taika to turn her into a Kurokokoro. After she is saved by Cure Blossom Mirage, she realizes shopping isn't the most important part of life. History Struggling in the Past Daisy only lived with one parent because her father died in a car wreck. When girls in 3rd grade wondered why she was always upset, Daisy was able to start making friends. Unfortunately, her friends started arguing, so Daisy broke up with them. She then met friends who loved shopping, and Daisy decided to join with them. When Taika noticed Daisy's Mirage Soul was turning black, Daisy became a target and later had her Mirage Soul taken out. After being saved, she decided not to shop as much because it wasn't important. A Cure's First Transformation One afternoon, a student's Mirage Soul was being taken out. Cherry was going to transform in front of Daisy until a mascot named Miracle came. She concluded Daisy would be a great Pretty Cure and told her why she was chosen, as well as what happened to the Mirage Kingdom. Daisy received a Mirage Module and became Cure Marine Mirage. Teaming up with her friend, Daisy starts enjoying her Pretty Cure abilities, but sometimes tries to take them too far. Cure Marine Mirage "The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage!" 手を振って海の青い花, キュアマリンミラージュ！ Te o futte umi no aoi hana, Kyua Marin Miraaju! Cure Marine Mirage is Daisy's alter ego. She is seen beside Cure Blossom Mirage a lot of the time during battle. With a greater speed than as a human, Cure Marine Mirage can sometimes make a Kurokokoro dizzy just by watching her, but she normally sticks to attacks. Attacks Soon! Items Soon! Character Songs Daisy's voice actress, Tanaka Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Minna no Umi *Mizu no Kanshoku Relationships Miracle - Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Daisy always thought Miracle looked so cute, just like a baby animal. Miracle was glad she received a compliment and knew she chose the right person. Hanasaki Cherry - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry declared the two to be friends forever, which Daisy agreed. Myoudouin Sunny - Daisy, along with Cherry, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Daisy admires Rose so much she was the only one besides Cherry who thought the rumor about her was real. When Rose first joined the team, she was still upset about her kingdom's loss. Daisy likes to play with Rose to cheer her up. Etymology Kurumi - Considering the fact Cure Marine Mirage used to be Cure Marine's past, Daisy is given this last name Daisy - Daisy loves flowers, especially daisies, thus her name Cure Marine Mirage - Since she shares similarities with Cure Marine and the series's theme is "mirage", this is Daisy's Cure ego Trivia *Coincidentally, her birthday is the same as Hyuuga Saki's. *She is similar to Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine in many ways: **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Erika is Cure Marine and Daisy is Cure Marine Mirage) **They had something taken out in the first episode (Erika's Heart Flower and Daisy's Mirage Soul) **They are the second Cure for each Pretty Cure team **They have some type of blue as the theme color **They are 13 years old, making them the youngest of their seasons *She is also similar to Aono Miki/Cure Berry: **They love something to a huge extent (Miki loves fashion and Daisy loves shopping) **They have some type of blue as the theme color **They are the second Cure for each Pretty Cure team **Their seiyuus are known for another role (Miki's seiyuu also voiced Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure and Daisy's seiyuu also voiced Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart) *Her seiyuu is the same as Shiny Luminous's seiyuu. **In Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Daisy works at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe and her cosplay outfit is of Shiny Luminous. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures